


Alone

by LadyDelamort



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angustía, Au de temporada tres, Blackfire (mención), Donna Troy - Freeform, Dove (mención), Drama, Empleo moderado de palabras altisonantes, F/M, Faddei (mención), Hawk (mención), Ryand’r (mención)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDelamort/pseuds/LadyDelamort
Summary: No había otra opción. Tenía que abrir esa puerta y acabarlo todo de una vez. Enfrentar lo que había provocado con sus decisiones egoístas. Sola. Porque no tenía ni quería tener que arrastrar a nadie más a su porquería. Esto era sólo su culpa y ella debía afrontar las consecuencias....Advertencias: Esto es una AU de la temporada tres (que aún no se estrena). Hay un empleo moderado de palabras groseras o altisonantes.Este es un Twoshot publicado también en FanFiction.Net y Wattpad, ¡puedes visitarme si gustas! ¡Cualquier otra copia o plagio está prohibida!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 5





	Alone

"K... o... r... y..."

Se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus palmas contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos en un vano intento por entrar en calor. Su frenético temblor no le dejaba enfocar la vista en lo que tenía a su alrededor, pero de igual manera podía darse cuenta que estaba sola en lugar que jamás había visto antes.

Era una habitación vacía, con una única y enorme puerta de madera desgastada con el emblema de Tamaran consumido por las flamas en una tela delgada de hollín. 

Las ventanas sin marcos, dando una iluminación constante y cegadora que imposibilitaba saber que había más allá de ella y que no resultaba para nada cálida o tranquilizarte; todavía sentía frío, todavía estaba temblando. 

Su único soporte era un sillón deteriorado, sucio de manchas de pizza y soda, ubicado en el centro de la habitación, donde ahora mismo tenía apoyada la mitad superior de su cuerpo mientras que sus piernas se encontraban dispersas en el suelo; y una mesa de vidrio con una botella de tequila medio vacía.

Apoyo su barbilla en el brazo del sillón, sintiendo la frialdad emanar de él, pero el cansancio podía más con ella provocando que sus ojos se cerrarán lentamente sin despegar la vista del incinerado símbolo de Tamaran de la puerta. 

Detrás de aquella puerta yacía un reino en flamas, las últimas llamas de su alma ardiente, quemando lo que había sido de su destino. 

"Ko... Kor... ry..."

Distinguía las voces quebrantadas de toda su corte, inflamadas de dolor y sufrimiento, lanzando gritos de guerra que paulatinamente desaparecían entre los lamentos chamuscados de diferentes civiles tamaraneanos.

Vociferaban su nombre, suplicaban su regreso y apoyaban todas sus esperanzas en su exorbitante fuerza y poder sin saber que eran sus propias llamas naranjas las que estaban provocando su sufrimiento.

En el fondo, oía el crujido de la carne de sus padres y hermano menor incendiarse mientras preguntaban en susurros simultáneos porque los había abandonado, con un tono tan acusatorio y sombrío que helaba su sangre.

Suspiró en un intento por calmarse, llevando sus dedos trémulos al puente de su nariz tratando de alejar la agonía tras esa puerta.

"¡...K... Kory...!"

Los labios se le secaron del frío, comenzaban a sentirse tiesos y sus uñas moradas eran como afiladas garras de una bestia, pero frágiles ante cualquier golpe brusco a causa del congelamiento que habían sufrido también. Toda la habitación parecía ser un congelador grisáceo de cemento con el objetivo de mantenerla prisionera y débil; a pesar de que contaba con la presencia de ventanas sin marcos ni decoraciones que permitían el paso de rayos blancos de alguna estrella desconocida, no se sentía precisamente como una luz. Es más, sentía que se sumergía en una oscuridad mayor de la que pudiera controlar. 

Entonces, detrás de todo ese caos infernal de Tamaran, escuchó una risa burlona hacerse una con la melodía de gritos, lamentos, súplicas, muerte y flamas. 

Sus ojos cansados se posaron de nuevo en la puerta, notando cómo está comenzó a agitarse bruscamente como si alguien estuviera tocando con suma violencia, casi dispuesto a tumbar la puerta si con ello podía entrar.

No le tomó real importancia, dejando caer uno de sus brazos flácidos hacia un vaso medio vacío de alcohol que estaba en el suelo. La persona afuera de ahí estaba golpeando con una fuerza mayor la puerta y casi le pareció escuchar que algo se quebraba, pero no parecía que la puerta estuviera dispuesta a ceder. 

—¡Déjame entrar, traidora! 

Sorbió lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejó junto a la botella en la mesa sin cambiar su expresión cansada y desinteresada por su bienestar y mal aspecto que seguramente tenía ante el remolino de sensaciones desagradables agobiando todo su cuerpo. 

La voz le sonó desconocida, tanto que si hubiera sido su propia voz, tampoco podía haberla reconocido. 

El tono se distorsionó a tal punto que parecía sacado de otro mundo y dimensión, logrando comprender solamente la palabra “traidora” con mucho esfuerzo.

La risa y los golpes continuaban azotando la puerta junto a muchas maldiciones e insultos de distintos poseedores. Sentía piquetes de dolor detrás de su cabeza, pero aun así, haciendo otro molesto esfuerzo, logró distinguir algunas voces.

Oía a sus padres, a Ryand'r, algunos miembros más antiguos de su corte, el tono de ultratumba de Faddei y a Blackfire. 

Toda esa agonía, todo ese caos, la estaba llamando. Sintió que debería levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta, abrirla y dejar que todo la consumiera.

Se lo merecía. Les había dado la espalda. Estaban sufriendo por su culpa. Se estaban quemando por su fuego. Quizás si ella ardía... todo iba a detenerse... por fin descansaría y asumiría la responsabilidad de sus actos y deseos. 

"¡Maldita sea...! ¡..Kory!"

Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero se limitó a mover sus brazos hacia la botella de tequila y servirse otro vaso más mientras acomodaba su espalda en el sillón. 

Seguro debe tener un aspecto miserable. Porque se sentía como tal. Tirada en suelo, con su espalda en el brazo de un sillón viejo, junto a una mesa de vidrio con una botella de alcohol, sirviéndose un vaso más mientras se revolcaba en su miseria y se congelaba a falta de su ropa. 

Un pantalón negro y roto, y un sostén oscuro, con un tirante abajo era lo único que la protegía del ese sobrenatural frío de la habitación. Su capacidad calorífica parecía tener dificultades para estabilizarse, dejándola a la deriva de un congelamiento continuo. 

El líquido le ardió en sus labios secos y en las heridas que hasta ese momento se percató que tenía. 

Rasguños profundos, quemaduras leves, moretones y cortes en el estómago y a lo largo de sus extremidades que solamente avivaban su imagen lamentable, incluso podía sentir un ligero sabor metálico mezclarse con la amargura del alcohol. Tenía la apariencia de alguien que había peleado salvajemente y había terminado perdiendo el encuentro.

Con su mano libre, empujó un par de ondulaciones de cabello tras su espalda, dando otro sorbo a su bebida alcoholizada. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que todo pasara y se calmara, y luego...

"¡Kory, por favor...! ¡Kory!"

—¿Y a dónde te irás? No importa donde te escondas, te encontrare y destruiré a todo aquel que se atreva a mantenerte lejos de mí.

La voz se volvió más o menos clara, distinguiendo la agudeza del tono de una mujer guerrera. Su voz impaciente y colérica coloreaba todo su odio, rencor y dolor encubierto por una impotente ira. Estaba segura que la dueña iba a destrozarla al asomarse levemente a la puerta. 

En estos momentos, esa vieja puerta era lo único que la protegía y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo.

Dejo el vaso a su lado y pegó un gemido. Sus extremidades dolían, su estómago dolía, su cabeza dolía, el pie con el que se había apoyado dolía. Todo dolía y su auto-curación genética no estaba funcionado. Grandioso.

—Puedo hacer que todo desaparezca, sólo ven a mí, hermana.

Quizás tenía razón. Quizás era lo mejor. 

Frotó su brazo contra sus ojos deshaciendo del ardor de la zona, apoyó su palma en el sillón para intentar levantarse. Sus piernas flácidas desobedecían sus órdenes, aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco eran las órdenes más autoritarias que había lanzado en su vida. 

No había otra opción. Tenía que abrir esa puerta y acabarlo todo de una vez. Enfrentar lo que había provocado con sus decisiones egoístas. Sola. Porque no tenía ni quería tener que arrastrar a nadie más a su porquería. Esto era sólo su culpa y ella debía afrontar las consecuencias.

"¡KORY!"

Se tropezó ante la claridad y potencia de una desesperada voz taladrar su cabeza, abriéndose paso en su dispersa mente. 

Maldijó por el dolor en su cabeza y pecho que había desatado la voz al llamarla de esa manera y tono. 

Kory... la había llamado como Kory. Un nombre falso. Un nombre que había asumido para pasar desapercibida. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía más apegada a él que a su propio nombre brindado bajo el velo y aprobación de los guerreros de Okaara?

Para los guerreros su nombre era importante, vital. Era más que un título, era su identidad. Ahora mismo, sentía que su identidad no era con la que había sido inculcada a ser. 

¿Quién era ella ahora? 

Ella había creado un nuevo nombre para una vida diferente. Pero habían sido otras personas las que realmente le habían dado significado a ese nombre. Tanto que había llegado a guardarle demasiado cariño.

Era un nombre que ella había escogido y había vivido con él con personas que ella había elegido. 

Su nuevo nombre era una opción que nunca antes había tenido. 

No supo por qué, pero contuvo el aliento poniéndose atenta al llamado, deseando con una humillante desesperación que esa voz volviera a llamarla. Que su nuevo nombre saliera de esos labios con esa exasperación con la que había llegado a ella.

"Kory... Háblame, por favor..."

—Estoy aquí —respondió de inmediato despegando su vista de la puerta con el emblema de la familia real con una facilidad que enfureció a la voz tras la puerta, pues comenzó a ser azotada de nuevo con una mayor violencia.

Pero Kory sólo tenía oídos para ese gentil y descorazonado tono. La crudeza y doliente esperanza que se deslizaba tras cada letra de la voz masculina hacía burbujas en su estómago herido, provocando en ella unas inmensas ganas por hacerle saber que estaba bien con tal de calmarlo pese a que apenas podía mantenerse de pie de no ser por el sillón en el que estaba apoyaba.

—Estoy aquí —repitió con mayor fuerza, afirmándose en el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. Pudo ver su aliento congelarse justo enfrente de su nariz.

"Te necesitamos, Kory... Por favor, vuelve".

Sintió que una oleada de culpa ácida amenazaba con diluir su corazón y bajó la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y giró levemente su cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta de madera, sin embargo su vista no enfocaba el emblema. 

Su pueblo también la había necesitado...

¿Qué cosa no le confirmaba que volvería a fracasar? ¿Qué volvería a traicionar la confianza de personas que la depositaron en ella? ¿Y si también terminaba decepcionado a quienes había llegado a amar en esta nueva vida? 

"Los Titanes te necesitan..."

Quizás ellos estaban mejor sin ella, su poder solamente podía quemar y destruir. En algún momento, los Titanes podían llegar a arder como Tamaran ardió por ella. 

Algo dentro de su pecho se hundió tan profundo que le sacó el aire, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Iba a mantenerlos a salvo aún si fuera lo último que hiciera. Incluso si se trataba de ella misma. 

Su estadía con los Titanes había sido buena... hasta agradable. Muy... hermosa.

Lo menos que quería era echarles su basura encima. 

Retomó el movimiento lento y torpe en dirección a la puerta, caminando en un cojeo leve y un ardor molesto que provenía de unos de sus pies pero que no se molestó en verificar el porqué. Está era una despedida. Lo mejor era que los Titanes conservaran la mejor versión de ella, sin descubrir lo cobarde y lamentable que podía llegar a ser. 

"Gar te necesita..."

Continuó la voz tercamente, como si conociera sus intenciones y ella no pudo más que chasquear la lengua con cierta diversión. Esa era una voz muy determinada. Se preguntó quién será el dueño de tan obstinado tono. 

Ella había tomado una decisión, nadie la haría doblegarse. Sabía que su amigo poliformo podía arreglárselas bien sin ella. Era un niño muy bueno y más fuerte de lo que la gente creía. Le dolía en el alma saber que no volver a ver su preciosa sonrisa. 

Ni la de él, ni la sonrisa de superioridad de Donna, ni la dulce y pequeña de Dawn, ni la arrogante y aveces molesta de Hank, ni la gentil de Connor o las diminutas pero sinceras sonrisas de Rose y Rachel. Tampoco la adorable y adictiva de Di...

"Rachel te necesita..."

Sus pasos se detuvieron paulatinamente a unos pocos metros de la puerta, dando un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás donde un hilo de sangre yacía desde donde estaba sentada hasta donde había caminado, percatándose del porqué cada paso dolía como el infierno. Su tobillo estaba sangrando, apenas podía sostenerla en pie y aún así había avanzado tanto. 

Siempre había sido así, no importaba cuán herida estaba, había seguido peleando. No recordaba que alguien se hubiera realmente preocupado por sus heridas más allá de lo convencial, era una guerrera en su tierra, salir herido era lo que se esperaba. Pero al llegar a la Tierra las cosas habían cambiado, aún si tenía que luchar nunca faltó el grupo de personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor para preguntarle por su bienestar, no porque la subestimaran, no porque la veían como alguien que debía ser protegida, no porque pensaran que no podía defenderse, sino por aprecio y cariño que los incitaba a preguntar por su estado con tal de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden.

Había una abrumadora calidez sobrevenir sobre su pecho al pensar en ello. Tanta que casi pudo asegurar que, por unos segundos, fue capaz de soportar al frío al recordar a los Titanes.

Relamió sus labios, su cuerpo entero tenía cada vez menos movilidad a causa del congelamiento que estaba padeciendo, incluso su cabello había perdido su característica suavidad y brillo rojo dejándolo de un celeste grisáceo, petrificado por el hielo. 

Sintió el fantasmagórico toque de una chica sombría apretar suavemente su brazo y perdió el aliento. Y recordó como Rachel lo había cambiado todo.

Tenía una misión, debía destruirla, pero en su lugar, terminó amándola. La niña incluso había estado dispuesta a dejar todo lo que sabía de la Tierra y acompañarla a su planeta con tal de tener siempre su compañía. 

No quería que estuviera triste por ella... pero si se quedaba su vida correría peligro.

Intento dar un paso más hacia su destino.

"Yo te necesito..."

Largas y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos cansados, hipando mientras intentaba hablar, ahogándola entre tanta emoción, sintiendo como sus ojos finalmente brillaban al ser capaz de reconocer la voz en su cabeza. Sintió como si una oleada de luz electrificara todo su cuerpo e hiciera un lado la bruma de su mente que le impedía identificar al dueño de la voz. 

—Dick... —El aceite hirviendo habría dolido menos en su garganta que su nombre. 

"Déjame entrar, déjame ayudarte. No tienes que hacer esto sola..." 

Algo en el tono de Dick la alarmó de sobremanera, no solamente sonaba tan aliviado de haber podido llegar a ella y escuchar una respuesta por fin; sino que también sonaba tan desesperado por su bienestar, podía percibir su preocupación en cada letra y respiración que llegaba a su cabeza. Este hombre en serio que no sabía disimular. Una pequeña risa brotó entre sus asfixiantes lágrimas. 

Por supuesto que no sabía disimular, solamente él se creía que no era alguien transparente. Difícil de interpretar, quizás. Pero un poco torpe para encubrir cuando estaba preocupado por alguien que apreciaba. 

—Es peligroso —contestó inmediatamente entre conmovida al reconocer que era su voz la que todo este tiempo había luchado por llegar a ella, y dolida al saber que estaba causándole tanta angustia—. Por favor, vete, déjame hacer esto sola —atajó con suavidad.

En realidad, no quería que se fuera. 

En realidad, no quería que dejara de intentar de llegar a ella.

En realidad, no deseaba que la dejara sola. 

Pero deseaba más que nada protegerlo. Y ahora mismo ella era una amenaza, y seguro que lo continuaría siendo mientras viviera.

"Ni aunque me mataran" respondió en un tono tan agresivo que hizo que Kory se estremeciera de sorpresa. "Vuelve con nosotros, Kory, déjame ayudarte, puedo ayudarte, podemos ayudarte" agregó ablandando su tono pero sin menguar su desesperación.

Pensó en que sí pudiera verlo, seguramente él estaría juntando sus cejas con una pequeña súplica brillando en sus ojos ámbar. Una mirada que la doblegaba más de lo que quería admitir. Aun así...

—No necesito tu ayuda. Yo cause esto. Vete de una vez ¡Llévatelos a todos! —Exclamó con todas sus fuerza, para luego tragar su culpa con su saliva para agregar en apenas un susurro de dolor—. Olvídate de mí...

Dick no respondió. Y Kory sollozó al percatarse de lo fácil que se rindió con ella. 

Aún sentía la respiración fantasmal como si estuviera cerca de ella, Kory movía su nuca buscando con la mirada del dueño de la respiración con cierto anhelo, esperando encontrarlo haciéndole compañía en la soledad de la habitación. Pero seguía completamente sola, sin embargo aquello fue más que suficiente para indicarle que Dick seguía con ella. 

Lo imagino respirando con dificultad, conteniendo algún insulto o maldición, molesto con su actitud pero teniendo el cuidado de no explotar con ella.

—Es mejor así —continuó dejando caer uno de sus brazos totalmente congelado e inservible, ya no podía caminar más, el tobillo sangrante se había escarchado de hielo, impidiéndole dar un paso más—. Ni siquiera soy de tu mundo, de tu sistema solar, sino hubiera sido por Rachel... Nunca los hubiera conocido.

Dick se empeñó en seguir en silencio.

—Quería quedarme con ustedes, contigo... Pero era imposible, ¿no? Ahora mi pasado vino a por mí. Debo responder el llamado.

"No" Se dignó a decir por fin.

—¿No?

"Tú no quieres ir" agregó. "No permitiré que hagas algo que no quieres. Eres libre de escoger, defenderé tu libertad".

Esta vez, fue Kory la que se quedó en silencio ante la determinación y cariño que desprendían las palabras de Dick. Casi deseo que tuviera razón... que realmente tenía la opción de escoger.

"Podemos hablar sobre esto pero tienes que regresar, déjame entrar..."

—Lo has estado diciendo todo este rato, pero no puedes... Solo hay una puerta y las ventanas no parecen llevar a ningún lado más que a la luz... No puedes entrar —confesó en un suspiro de rendición, añadido con cierta pena—. No puedes salvarme. 

"Puedo".

—Dick...

"Déjame entrar, abre tu corazón. Déjame pasar, por favor, Kory..."

Su mano tullida y temblorosa llegó con mucha dificultad a su pecho dándose cuenta de cómo más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba congelado, y como los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más lentos. 

Dolió pestañear, sus lágrimas se habían congelado en los extremos de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres salvarme?

Dick contuvo el aliento.

"Es... es demasiado para explicar.... Y no tenemos tiempo".

Aún si aquello le provocaba dolor en su rostro, hizo el intento por hacer una pequeña sonrisa, escuchando el crujido del hielo quebrarse levemente en sus mejillas al percibir un deje de nerviosismo y calidez provenir de la voz de Dick. 

—Vamos, Grayson.

"Si vuelves, puedo decírtelo todo. Puedo demostrarlo, pero en este momento no pu-"

—Dame un seguro —interrumpió con tanta dulzura y gentileza como si fueran sus últimas palabras. 

Y de cierta manera, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. El hielo había cubierto las ventanas y la puerta, ahora parecía estar en una especie de iglú con hielo creciendo hacia ella con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba a pocos suspiros de ceder ante la frialdad.

"Yo... Kory... Dios, Kory... no hay tiempo. Por Dios, sólo déjame entrar..."

—Me estoy congelando, deberías apresurarte.

La situación no lo ameritaba. Estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero a Kory le pareció una genial idea añadir lo último en un tono burlón y bromista, como si su vida no se estuviera literalmente congelando en esos momentos, pero de alguna manera los intentos de Dick por hablar con ella le resultaban adorables y quería seguir escuchándolo por más tiempo.

"Sólo... maldita sea, Kory. No puedo imaginar despertarme mañana y no verte". 

Una risa salió de sus labios, una risa tan valiosa con la cual iban sus últimas raciones de oxígeno.

—Siempre puedes conseguir otra mujer para consolarte —agregó con lentitud a causa de su dificultad para respirar, su mano estaba congelada en su pecho—. Necesitas esforzarte más si lo que deseas es salvarme. 

"¡Maldición, Anders! ¡Deja de jugar!"

—Querías que hablará... —apenas tenía saliva para articular oraciones—. Ahora háblame tú...

"Kory..."

—Deprisa, quiero oírlo...

"En otro momen-"

—Dímelo...

Sus párpados finalmente cedieron. La oscuridad resultaba más acogedora que el infierno helado que estaba creciendo en la habitación. 

"¿Kory? ¡¿Kory?! ¡KORY!"

—Aún... aquí... casi...

"¡Déjame entrar, Kory! ¡Déjame llegar a ti! ¡Rápido!"

—Dime...

"¡Por un maldito demonio, Kory Anders! ¡¿Qué mierdas quieres que te diga?!" explotó por fin, más de desesperación que de ira. "¡¿Qué no pudiera soportar despertar sabiendo que ya no estás conmigo ni en ninguna parte?! ¡¿Qué ya no estarás ahí para empujarme hasta que encuentre una solución mientras al mismo tiempo me mantienes atado a la realidad?! ¡¿Qué ya no te burlarás de mí cuando haga mis mierdas y me deprima por imbécil, para luego apoyarme como el maldito pilar que eres?! ¡¿Qué sin importar cuánto me diste, nunca fui capaz de regresarte el favor, de brindarte mi apoyo como te lo mereces?! ¡¿Qué me volvería loco saber que ya no sonreías nunca más, que te merecías muchísimo y nunca sentí que recibías lo suficiente?! ¡¿Qué ya no habrán más noches de películas y pizzas en la Torre donde tu presencia nos ilumine con tus sarcásticos comentarios?! ¡¿Qué ya no podré sostener tu mano o saborear tus labios como si mi vida dependiera de ello?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que mire al frente sabiendo que Kory Anders dejó de existir porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarla?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO DECIRTE, MIENTRAS QUE ESTÁS DELIRANDO, LO FELIZ QUE ME HACES Y LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO?!"

—¿Ves...? No era tan difícil, "Dick"...

El último suspiro de su carne fue expulsado con cierto alivio y felicidad. Sus dedos congelados sobre el área de su corazón se movieron, apretando la zona.

Escuchó una enorme cantidad de crujidos, como una oleada de vidrios caer de una gran altura. El hielo en sus piernas se resquebrajó y su cuerpo comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo. Pero nunca lo tocó. En su lugar, un par de brazos cálidos la envolvieron.

—Te tengo.

Por supuesto que la tenía. No esperaba menos de Dick Grayson, el hombre que había hurtado su corazón. Demasiado osado para un policía, pero tan divertido para un detective.

—Bien hecho... —susurró con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Ahora no me sueltes...

—Jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> No he podido evitarlo, ¡me he enamorado de esta serie, de sus personajes y de mi OTP otra vez! 
> 
> Es un poco abrumante a decir verdad, pero estoy muy feliz por haber escrito algo para ellos. Sobretodo porque espero mucho de esta temporada tres, pero también, se vale soñar y sé que muchas de mis ideas no pasarán, pero eso no significa que no pueda compartirlas.
> 
> ¿Qué está pasando con Kory? ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡En la siguiente parte, tal vez!  
> Es un gran honor dejar mi pequeño aporte al Fandom con esto, estoy súper emocionada y con algunas ideas más. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídate!


End file.
